


Paseos por la tarde

by LitaBlack



Category: Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitaBlack/pseuds/LitaBlack
Summary: Hyacinth decidió escaparse de su clase de matemáticas, Anthony decidió dejar las cuentas del vizcondado para otro día y Kate decidió no quedarse encerrada en su cuarto con una tarde tan preciosa.Tres fugitivos en un mismo parque con un corgi gordo.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Paseos por la tarde

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeña historia ubicada en "El Vizconde que me amó" antes del baile en la casa de Lady Bridgerton.  
> Licencia histórica: Que Kate salga sin carabina a un parque, pero por el bien de la historia vamos a pensar que al estar cerca de su casa, se lo habían permitido.  
> Licencias literarias: Hyacinth no conoce a Kate hasta la boda y ella se entera de su nombre cuando Anthony le regala una flor en Aubrey Hall. Segundo, Anthony conoce la casa de las Sheffield pero no había reparado en que se encontraba tan cerca del lugar que eligió para pasear con Hyacinth.

Sus párpados se estaban cerrando. Llevaba días sentado en su despacho de la casa Bridgerton revisando las cuentas del vizcondado.  
Bueno, tal vez no fueran días, pero si varias horas. O tal vez fueran sólo cuarenta minutos de tortura mientras intentaba centrar su mente en los números que bailaban sobre los libros. No estaba funcionando. No lograba sumar cifras sencillas y aún no había llegado el momento de utilizar divisiones.  
Anthony hizo crujir su dolorido cuello cuando divisó por el rabillo del ojo a su hermana menor cruzar por la puerta del despacho con aspecto sospechoso.  
-Hyacinth-. La llamó-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
Era una pregunta válida, porque Hyacinth con sólo once años, siempre estaba tramando algo.  
Su hermana se dejó caer sobre la silla que estaba frente a él y mirando sobre su hombro le manifestó en voz baja:  
-Me escapé.  
-¿Disculpa?  
-No tenía ganas de estudiar con Miss Hasson y me escapé.  
Anthony soltó un suspiro.  
-Tu institutriz debe estar preocupada.  
-Oh, no. Está acostumbrada.  
Él giró los ojos con fastidio.  
-No deberías escaparte de tus clases, jovencita.  
-No sentía deseos de hacer cuentas hoy.  
Podía ciertamente estar de acuerdo con ella en eso.  
-Aún así no deberías escaparte-. Hyacinth le dedicó una mirada llena de pena y comenzó a levantarse de su asiento cuando Anthony observó de refilón su libro de contabilidad-. ¿Sabes qué? Aunque es terriblemente irresponsable de tu parte escaparte de tus clases, realmente no es un día para pensar en números.  
Su hermana se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la silla y observó con pena el cielo despejado por la ventana del despacho. Apoyó la cabeza entre sus brazos, sobre todos sus papeles.  
-Es que hace un día muy lindo para pensar.  
-No puedo estar más de acuerdo-. Expresó imitando su gesto y alineando su cabeza con la de ella. Ambos soltaron un suspiro cansino-. Creo que tengo una idea.  
Hyacinth levantó su cabeza con interés.  
-¿Qué te parece si nos olvidamos de nuestras responsabilidades por un rato y damos un paseo?

*-*-*-

La pequeña feria de artesanos fue un plan que Hyacinth adoptó apresuradamente pero Anthony no recordaba sentirse tan cansado en mucho tiempo.  
Su pequeña hermana corría para todas partes, yendo de un puesto a otro, mostrándole miles de productos y hablando sin parar. Hyacinth siempre hablaba sin parar.  
Sin embargo, la feria había sido una excelente idea, no estaba lo suficientemente cerca de su hogar y podían evitar a gran parte de la sociedad que paseaba por Hyde Park, lo que les había brindado un extraño y necesario sentimiento de aislamiento.  
Si bien Anthony procuraba estar presente en la vida de todos sus hermanos, no podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había pasado tanto tiempo a solas con ella.  
Era dieciocho años más grande que Hyacinth y había pasado toda la vida de su hermana dividiendo su tiempo entre el vizcondado y la diversión propia que traía su juventud. Sí, por supuesto que jugaba con ella en casa de su madre, por supuesto que varias veces la había visitado en los cuartos de niños y claro que revisaba sus tareas cuando se lo pedía. Pero aún así, no recordaba haber pasado a solas tanto tiempo con ella y estaba disfrutándolo así que alejó de su mente cualquier otra preocupación que tuviera ese día y se centró en disfrutar del paseo improvisado.  
Hyacinth se dirigió corriendo a un puesto que vendía muñecas y él estaba dispuesto a seguirla (y sacar su bolsa de dinero para desembolsar cualquier capricho que ella le pidiera) cuando algo en el aire le hizo girar su cabeza.  
A un puesto de distancia del de muñecas, asomada sobre unos broches para el cabello, se encontraba Kate Sheffield.  
Él nunca la había visto así, completamente relajada y con todas las barreras, que solían estar bien erguidas en un salón de baile, enteramente bajas. Había algo en su postura, en la cuadratura de sus hombros que la hacía ver indiscutiblemente diferente a cómo la había conocido.  
Se percató de que estaba feliz y despreocupada, contemplando con anhelo un broche en forma de un ramillete con piedras de diversos colores brillando al compás de sol.  
-Es hermoso, ¿Verdad?-. Le preguntó la vendedora.  
-Lo es-. Le respondió Kate entregándoselo con cierta reticencia-. Verdaderamente hermoso.  
-¿Pero no lo suficiente para Usted? ¿Busca otra cosa?  
-Oh, no. Es precioso-. Kate le sonrió-. Es sólo que no tendría ocasión para usarlo.  
Anthony pensó que le quedaría bien en cualquier evento social, pero por lo visto no era la opinión de la Srita. Sheffield.  
-Es una pena porque creo que le quedaría bellísimo con ese color de cabello suyo, señorita-. Intentó la vendedora-. Tengo otros si desea…  
-No es eso-. Le dijo Kate mordiéndose los labios con algo de culpa-. Su mercancía es realmente bellísima, pero serían muy ostentosos en Somesert y cuando vuelva a casa ya no podría usarlo.  
Ah, así que eso era. Sin duda, su situación económica le imponía cierto reparo a la hora de darse un pequeño gusto. Kate Sheffield no compraría algo por el mero capricho de hacerlo como el resto de las mujeres. No, ella debía encontrarle alguna utilidad.  
Anthony encontró bastante molesto la seguridad con la que afirmaba que nunca más pisaría suelo londinense después de finalizada la temporada, pero antes de que pudiera apartar su vista de allí escuchó algo horrible cerca de la voz de la ensimismada Srita. Sheffield.  
-Yo creo que debería comprarlo-. Le dijo Hyacinth con toda la impunidad que le daba su edad y cierta desvergüenza propia de su carácter-. De veras es una belleza.  
Kate le sonrió con una pequeña risa entre los labios y Anthony contuvo la respiración.  
-¿Lo creés? No sabría dónde usarlo.  
-¿En un baile? Mi hermana siempre está organizando bailes.  
Ella volvió a reír y entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los de él y su rostro dejó de estar alegre y pasó a ser de precaución.  
-Señorita Sheffield-. Dijo él mientras entrelazaba una de sus manos a la de su hermana y con la otra tomaba de la cintura a Kate para alejarlas a ambas de los puestos de ventas y la mirada curiosa de la vendedora-. Buenas tardes.  
-Lord Bridgerton-. Saludó ella cordialmente y entonces se percató de que estaba tomando a Hyacinth.  
-Déjeme presentarle a mi hermana pequeña, Hyacinth.  
Ella le sonrió con todos los dientes y Kate le devolvió el gesto, pero incluso antes de que pudiera saludarla correctamente su hermana ya se había adelantado:  
-¿Eres amiga de Anthony?  
-No, claro que no.  
El tono fue tan tajante que resultó ofensivo incluso si era cierto. A Hyacinth, por supuesto, no se le pasó por alto.  
-¿Es porque es un poco gruñón? En el fondo no tiene mal coraz…  
-¡Hyacinth!-. Contuvo el impulso de alejarla de Kate Sheffield y evitar de esa manera que complotaran en su contra.  
Pero Kate debió apiadarse de él porque le contestó con voz suave:  
-Soy Katharine Sheffield y llegué a la ciudad hace poco tiempo. No he tenido tiempo de hacer amistad con nadie.  
La respuesta fue suficiente para su hermana y Anthony aprovechó el breve segundo de silencio para cambiar de rumbo la conversación.  
-¿Disfrutando de una bella tarde con su familia, Srita. Sheffield?  
-Podría decirse que me encuentro sola, milord-. Él frunció el entrecejo y ella se vio en la ridícula necesidad de explicarse-. Edwina está embobada con su nueva novela y Mary se sentía cansada, pero hace un día tan bonito que no sentí deseos de quedarme en casa.  
-Puedo entender eso-. Le aseguró.  
-Esta feria está a solo unas manzanas de distancias de mi casa-. Por supuesto, las Sheffield habían alquilado una casa en una zona respetable pero no dentro de las casas más prominentes de la sociedad-. Hay poca gente y me gusta disfrutar un poco del buen clima.  
-Nosotros también nos escapamos-. Le explicó Hyacinth con la mirada brillosa-. ¡Somos todos fugitivos!  
Entonces Kate soltó una risa gloriosa y Anthony sintió eso que siempre sentía cuando ella sonreía.  
-Mi hermana se escapó de las matemáticas, aunque será la última vez que lo haga-. Decidió ignorar como Hyacinth rodó los ojos-. Y yo decidí escapar de la contabilidad.  
-Creo que la Señorita Bridgerton tiene razón. Somos todos fugitivos.  
-Puedes llamarme Hyacinth.  
-Entonces tú puedes llamarme Kate.  
-¿Lo ves? Ya somos amigas-. Le informó Hyacinth con la seguridad que siempre la rodeaba, algo que Anthony agradeció-. ¿Qué haremos ahora?-. Le preguntó a su hermano.  
-¿Volver a casa para que te pongas al día con tus cuentas?  
Hyacinth se horrorizó y giró su rostro hacia Kate, buscando alguna aliada.  
-Retiro lo dicho. No tiene buen corazón.  
Ella le sonrió con condescendencia.  
-Algún día tendrás que enfrentarte a ellas.  
-Algún día, pero no hoy.  
-¿Ve a lo que tengo que enfrentar a diario?-. Bromeó Anthony y algo brincó de alegría en su pecho cuando vio que Kate le sonría totalmente relajada-. Tengo siete de estos.  
-Puedo entenderlo, milord-. Pero debió compadecerse también de Hyacinth que parecía estar ofendidísima por dicha traición-. Pero hoy ya es hoy y no tiene sentido pensar en cuentas.  
Su hermana saltó de alegría.  
-Vi un café camino aquí-. Murmuró Anthony pensativo-. ¿Te gustaría tomar un chocolate caliente, Hyacinth?  
-¡Claro que si!-. Dijo feliz de continuar con su día de diversión-. ¿Vendrás con nosotros?  
Hubo un momento incómodo, en el que Kate intentó encontrar la forma de librarse de ese compromiso. Una cosa era charlar unos minutos con Lord Bridgerton en medio de un parque, otra muy distinta era aceptar una salida con él. Y aunque Hyacinth ciertamente actuaba como atenuante, ¿Qué pensaría la gente si los veía juntos?  
Anthony sabía que debía salir en su ayuda, inventar alguna excusa y continuar la tarde con su hermana. Sabía que, irremediablemente alguien los vería y que ese alguien hablaría. Y aunque Hyacinth servía para espantar cualquier murmullo de cita romántica, el rumor ciertamente existiría.  
Anthony sabía que debía ayudarla a escaparse de esa situación, pero qué demonios, era una tarde preciosa. El sol había salido finalmente después de varios días oculto, Hyacinth le estaba regalando una tarde llena de alegría y Kate estaba frente a él, todavía tímida, todavía cohibida y todavía bastante parca pero aún así, mucho más relajada que la última vez que charló con ella en un salón de baile.  
Y él no quería que esa sensación de alegría terminara. No quería que Hyacinth se soltara de su mano, no quería volver a ser únicamente su hermano casi veinte años mayor. No quería dejar que la tarde termine y definitivamente no quería volver a enfrentar los furiosos ojos de la Srita. Sheffield que tan divertida parecía esa tarde.  
Así que si el destino había intervenido en que su hermana abandona su clase justo cuando él estaba en su despacho trabajando, podría concederle que también había orquestado que se encontrara con Kate Sheffield en esa feria de artesanos.  
-Debería acompañarnos, Señorita Sheffield. No puedo privar a mi hermana de su nueva amiga.  
Hyacinth nunca lo había visto con tanta adoración.  
-Pero…  
-El café está a solo unas cuadras de aquí y no tardaremos mucho. ¿Cree que su madre se preocupe si no llega pronto?  
Siendo honesta consigo misma, Mary sabía que iba a tardar unas horas más en volver. Nunca se alejaba de un perímetro y siempre iba por el mismo camino. Nadie podía decir que estaba haciendo algo indecoroso, aunque no llevara doncella.  
Y Hyacinth parecía a punto de estallar de alegría. Kate se mordió inconscientemente el pulgar. Diablos, sabía de qué café hablaban y siempre había sentido deseos de entrar, pero había considerado que ir sola a tomar un té era bastante patético.  
Sin embargo, eso significaba estar (casi) a solas con Lord Bridgerton. Y alguien hablaría, y él seguramente querría hablar de Edwina y ella no sentía deseos de…  
Entonces Hyacinth la tomó sorpresivamente de la mano para hacer que sus ojos se encontraran.  
-¿Por favor?  
Y no encontró corazón para decirle que no.  
*-*-*-

Kate tomó de la mano a Hyacinth para ayudarla a cruzar la calle camino al café. Todavía estaba confusa sobre cómo había terminado en esa situación.  
Lord Bridgerton le había sonreído luego del ruego de su hermana y ella ya no había podido decir que no, pero cuando creyó que los tres iban a emprender el camino hacia el café, el Vizconde se disculpó con ella, le dijo que se adelantara con su hermana y que en unos minutos las encontraría.  
Una parte de ella quería pensar mal de él y creer que había salido corriendo tras una falda mientras le endosaba a su pequeña hermana. Sin embargo, lo había visto con ella. Había visto sus manos entrelazadas, la pose protectora hacia ella, los chistes compartidos.  
Así que mientras ingresaban al café, pensó que no debía odiarla tanto si le confiaba la seguridad de su familia. Y esa sensación le gustó.  
Hyacinth era sin dudas la niña más resuelta con la que alguna vez había interactuado. En las dos cuadras que separaba el parque de la feria con el café le había hecho un sinfín de preguntas.  
¿Desde cuándo conoces a Anthony? ¿Conoces a mis otros hermanos? ¿A cuántos bailes asistes por semana? ¿Alguna vez…?  
Kate no llegaba a contestar una pregunta que ya estaba preguntándole algo nuevo, una y otra vez. Sin embargo, era adorable. Y nadie podía discutir lo mucho que los Bridgerton estaban unidos.  
Se enteró, gracias a Hyacinth y su habilidad de hablar sin parar, un montón de anécdotas sobre ellos. Y agradeció mentalmente que el Vizconde no se encontrara con ellas, porque sin duda no le haría gracia.  
Se acomodaron en el café y Hyacinth pidió sentarse mirando a la ventana. A Kate no se le pasó por alto que su pequeña acompañante parecía observar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, con ojos inteligentes yendo de un lado a otro.  
No había terminado de acomodarse, es una mesa lo suficientemente lejos de la ventana para evitar miradas indiscretas, cuando Lord Bridgerton hizo su aparición.  
-Lamento haberlas hecho esperar-. Se disculpó, pasándose la mano por el cabello, mientras se acomodaba al lado de Hyacinth-. ¿Ya sabes qué quieres pedir?  
-Chocolate caliente, un poco de tarta de melaza y… ¿Scons con mermelada de naranja?  
-Definitivamente no-. Dijo Anthony con una mueca de asco-. Limón. También podemos probar esas tartaletas frutales de las que habló Daphne el otro día, ¿Te apetece?  
Hyacinth mostró su conformidad y Kate sólo pudo horrorizarse frente a la cantidad de comida indecente que los Bridgerton estaban pidiendo.  
Pensó en las pocas monedas que tenía en su bolsa, algunos ahorros que conservaba para gastos personales, y en los precios que debía manejar este café de moda londinense.  
Estaba debatiendo consigo misma la mejor manera de retirarse con cierta dignidad cuando Hyacinth se giró hacia ella, recordando su presencia.  
-¿Qué vas a pedir?  
-Un té estará bien, comí pesado en el almuerzo-. Respondió en el apuro.  
Pero Bridgerton debió darse cuenta de ello porque giró los ojos con fastidio.  
-¿Sólo un té?-. Insistió Hyacinth-. ¡Con la cantidad de cosas ricas que hay!  
-Vas a tener que controlarte porque mamá no me va a perdonar la cantidad de azúcar que…  
-No seas tímida, Anthony va a invitarnos la mejor merienda de nuestras vidas. Pide sin pudor.  
Kate sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban cuando el Vizconde se giró hacia ella.  
-Técnicamente la invitación la realizó mi hermana, así que sacaré el dinero de su futura dote-. Bromeó él.  
Kate, que nunca había tenido una dote, no supo que contestar a eso. Afortunadamente, Hyacinth si.  
-¿Eso quiere decir que puedo utilizar mi dote para gustos personales?  
Bridgerton no había anticipado una respuesta así.  
-Por supuesto que no.  
-¿De cuántas libras estamos hablando?  
-¡Hyacinth!  
-¿Puedes ir administrándome dinero mensualmente?  
-La dote es de tu futuro marido, Hyacinth. Fue una broma.  
-Oh, él va a amarme con o sin dote. Creo que sería conveniente que yo la administrara.  
Anthony se salvó de responder porque la mesera se acercó hasta su mesa para tomar el pedido. Que terminó siendo una cantidad brutal de comida que Kate dudaba que pudieran terminar.  
Pero, de alguna manera, entre charlas y risas la comida se terminó.  
Kate terminó relajándose en algún punto de la tarde y comenzó a disfrutar esa merienda improvisada.  
Anthony y Hyacinth eran, indudablemente, hermanos. Tenían gestos tan similares que a Kate le hacía gracia reconocerlos y sin lugar a duda estaban en confianza con ella porque se lanzaban puyas, bromeando entre si e incluyéndola en todos sus chistes.  
El Vizconde podía ser una persona bastante agradable cuando…bueno, cuando no estaba siendo desagradable con ella.  
Aunque, con cierta culpa, reconoció que ella también estaba siendo mucho más agradable con él.  
Aún así, y pese a la tarde divertida que estaba pasando, Kate se dispuso a marcharse. Habían pasado dos horas desde que se dirigió a la feria y Mary empezaría a preocuparse.  
A Hyacinth no le gustó.  
-Pero aún podemos hacer muchas cosas.  
-Oh, cariño. Debo volver a casa.  
-Anthony puede invitarnos.  
El pobre hombre, que estaba abonando la cuenta, parecía extenuado cuando su hermana propuso seguir paseando.  
-La Srita. Sheffield debe tener asuntos pendientes. Fue muy amable en pasar su tarde con nosotros.  
-¿Qué cosas tienes que hacer?-. Le preguntó Hyacinth sin vergüenza.  
-Bueno…debo darle su paseo a Newton-. Respondió Kate felicitándose.  
-¿Quién es Newton?  
-El perro de la Srita. Sheffield.  
-¿Ella tiene un perro y tú lo conoces? ¿Por qué yo no?  
Lo que siguió fue una intensa negociación con Hyacinth quién se negaba a dejar su tarde de diversión, Kate que no quería romperle el corazón pero que ya no podía pasar más tiempo con ellos y Anthony que no podía permitir que su hermana manejara su vida a su antojo.  
Por supuesto, ganó Hyacinth. Y los tres se vieron caminando a la casa de las Sheffield.  
Si bien era una distancia corta, ya que jamás se alejaría mucho de su hogar sin carabina, a medida que se acercaban a la residencia que habían alquilado los nervios se apoderaron del estómago de Kate.  
Sin lugar a duda, el Vizconde querría aprovechar la oportunidad y saludar a Edwina.  
Kate podía imaginarlo. Él diría algunas palabras educadas frente a Mary, pediría ver a Edwina y terminaría incluyéndola en el paseo de Newton. Mary jamás pondría reparos a eso.  
Y, en circunstancias comunes, Kate tampoco lo haría. No tenía ninguna crítica para hacer un plan que incluyera a Edwina. Solo que esta vez, por esta única vez, no quería que eso sucediera.  
La tarde sin duda no había resultado como la había planeado, pero era la mejor tarde que había pasado en siglos.  
No quería que eso se acabara. Sin embargo, no tenía forma de evitarlo.  
-¿Puede esperar en el salón con su hermana, Lord Bridgerton? Le anunciaré a Edwina que está con nosotros-. Le dijo Kate en cuanto llegaron a las escalinatas de piedra de la que era su casa temporal.  
Bridgerton parecía no entender de qué estaba hablando porque tardó unos buenos segundos en responderle.  
De pronto entendió dónde estaba y en compañía de quién.  
-Bueno, no quiero importunar a su madre ni a su hermana-. Les respondió evitando su mirada.  
-¿No tiene planeado ver a Edwina?  
-Siendo honesto, no había pensado verla cuando empezó el día y eso no ha cambiado.  
Kate hizo un vago asentimiento con la cabeza, todavía confusa y dividida entre la intriga y el alivio que le producía lo dicho por el Vizconde.  
-¿Entonces me permite entrar a la casa con su hermana? Será útil para convencer a Mary de que me permita pasear a Newton con ustedes.  
-Oh, Srita. Sheffield. Usted se lleva nuestra mejor carta de batalla.  
Cuando Kate ingresó por el pasillo de su hogar, tomando la mano de Hyacinth, se descubrió feliz.

*-*-*-  
Anthony aguardó unos buenos diez minutos en la acera, mientras pensaba en el giro extraño que había tenido su día.  
Cuando Kate había sugerido buscar a Edwina su primer impulso fue preguntarle “¿Para qué?”. Aunque no hubiese sido algo bonito de decir de la mujer a la que pensaba convertir en su esposa.  
Tal vez el día en compañía de Kate le hiciera ganar puntos en su cortejo con Edwina, pensó con cierta resignación. Pero siendo honesto con la voz de su cabeza, y sólo por esa vez, no había pensado en Edwina en toda la tarde. Ni en todo el día. Ni tampoco el día anterior.  
(Él no iba a ser tan honesto de admitir que si había pensado en su hermana).  
Unos ladridos interrumpieron sus cavilaciones y se preparó para el regreso de las mujeres.  
Newton salió hacia la libertad tirando de Kate y con los chillidos de alegría de Hyacinth de fondo.  
Su carrera hacia el parque se frenó en seco en cuanto vio a Anthony y entonces se giró hacia él con toda la alegría del mundo por reencontrarse con su viejo amigo.  
-Hola, perro.  
Newton siguió tirando hacia él y Anthony aprovechó la oportunidad para quitarle la correa a la Srita. Sheffield.  
-Pero…  
-Nada de peros, Srita. Sheffield. No quiero terminar en el Serpentine otra vez.  
Ella no dijo nada y Hyacinth recibió un oportuno apretón en su mano para no preguntar.  
-Mary le manda saludos y quiere que le exprese su estupefacción porque elija pasar, por voluntad propia, otra tarde en compañía de Newton.  
-Ni que lo diga…  
Con su mano derecha sujetó fuertemente la correa de Newton, que aún estaba loco de felicidad por volver a verlo y con la izquierda tomó la de Hyacinth para que no se alejara al cruzar la carretera camino al parque.  
La Srita. Sheffield se colocó del otro lado de Hyacinth, aunque con cierta reticencia de dejar a Newton, cuando su hermana los sorprendió a ambos y tomó con su mano libre a Kate.  
Así avanzaron los tres, en una extraña caravana, hacia el parque.  
No habían hecho mucho camino cuando Hyacinth se soltó de sus manos y se puso a danzar con los brazos hacia el cielo.  
Parecía realmente feliz y Kate y Anthony se sonrieron al verla bailar.  
Newton corrió hacia ella en un intento de unirse al juego y Hyacinth exclamó:  
-Este es el día más feliz de mi vida-. Anthony sintió el orgullo en su pecho-. Así que así se siente tener un papá.  
Y de pronto el aire abandonó sus pulmones, una sensación de ahogo lo invadió y Hyacinth reparó en lo que había dicho.  
Kate no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya la tenía agarrada de su vestido, con el rostro escondido debajo de su pecho y llorando desconsoladamente.  
-Ay, no. Ay, no. Arruiné todo.  
Anthony intentó acercarse a ella, pero no consiguió.  
-¿Hyacinth?-. La llamó con la voz todavía demasiado dura. Pero su hermana seguía llorisqueando, abrazada a Kate como si en eso se le fuera la vida, mientras repetía que había arruinado todo-. Hyacinth, mírame. Por favor.  
Kate reaccionó finalmente y con una mano temblorosa le acarició los cabellos.  
-Cariño, tu hermano está llamándote.  
-Hyacinth, por favor.  
Finalmente, ella se dio vuelta.  
-Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo. No quería arruinar este día.  
Él cruzó su mirada con la de Kate.  
-No has arruinado nada-. Le aseguró con voz dulce para no asustarla-. Pero por favor, deja de llorar.  
-Es el mejor día de mi vida y lo arruiné porque nunca paro de hablar.  
Anthony se agachó hasta ponerse a la altura de los ojos de su hermana, que aún seguía intentando protegerse entre las faldas de Kate.  
-No pasa nada…  
-Dije algo horrible.  
-Hy, tú tienes un…tenías un papá y él…-. Su voz se le entrecortó.  
-No importa, no me importa.  
-Pero…  
-No quiero hablar de él.  
Anthony frunció el entrecejo y sus ojos conectaron con los de Kate que seguía allí, acariciando a su hermana con un tacto y una dulzura que nunca había visto en nadie.  
-¿Por qué no quieres hablar de papá?  
-Porque mamá dice que no te hable de papá, que te hace poner triste.  
Se echó para atrás como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado. Volvió a perder el aire y tardó unos segundos en encontrar las palabras para eso.  
-Hy, puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras.  
Ella se giró a mirarlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
-Pero si te hablo de papá vas a ponerte triste y nunca más vas a llevarme de paseo.  
Él se giró hacia un banco de piedra que estaba a pocos metros y se sentó en él.  
-¿Puedes venir aquí, Hyacinth?-. Golpeó el espacio a su lado, indicándole que se siente con él.  
Su hermana no parecía muy segura de abandonar la seguridad que le brindaba Kate, que continuaba en silencio y sin entender mucho.  
-Por favor, Hy…-. Y tras varios llorisqueos, se sentó con él-. Tuviste un papá, un papá que te amó desde que supo que ibas a llegar.  
-Él no me conoce.  
Anthony suspiró.  
-Pero yo sí. Yo lo conocí y te conozco a ti y estoy seguro de que te amaría profundamente.  
Hyacinth pareció meditarlo unos minutos.  
-¿No estás enfadado conmigo? Porque de veras me divertí muchísimo hoy…  
-¿Por qué estaría enfadado contigo?  
-Porque te hablé de papá y no te gusta hablar de él.  
-No es eso, es…-. Tomó aire y sus ojos conectaron nuevamente con los de Kate, que estaban llenos de lágrima. Ella le sonrió, con una sonrisa muy pequeña que para él valió el mundo entero-. A veces me pone triste hablar de papá porque lo extraño mucho, pero siempre puedes preguntarme acerca de él.  
-Pero mamá…  
-¿Creés que mamá aprobaría que te haya sacado de tu clase de matemáticas y traído al parque? ¿O que estaría feliz de que hayamos pasado la tarde comiendo un montón de dulces?  
-No, ella va a gritarnos.  
-¿Ves? Mamá es mamá y yo soy tu hermano mayor-. Hyacinth le sonrió trémulamente-. A veces…a veces olvido ser tu hermano mayor. ¿Me perdonas por eso?  
-Oh, no te preocupes. Francesca dice que no pasas mucho tiempo con nosotros porque estás cuidando del vizcondado. Puedo entenderlo.  
Sabía que no era culpa de nadie que hubiese tenido que heredar el título con dieciocho años y con eso las responsabilidades y el estrés de estar cuidando todo el tiempo de su familia, pero se sintió furioso con su padre por haber muerto repentinamente, con toda deidad que pudiera invocar por haberlo puesto en esa situación y con él, por olvidar ser un hermano.  
-Pero debería tenerlo. Debería hacer más tiempo para nosotros, ¿No te parece?  
-¿Dices que podríamos repetir este día?  
-Todas las veces que quieras.  
Hyacinth lanzó un chillido de alegría y se estrelló contra su cuerpo. Newton empezó a ladrar, feliz de ver movimiento nuevamente y se subió al banco con ellos, mientras que aprovechaba la oportunidad de intentar lamer a Anthony.  
Kate hizo un pequeño ruido con su garganta, intentando que nadie la vea llorar, pero Anthony la notó. No supo qué fue, si la sensibilidad del momento, la confesión de Hyacinth o su propia culpa, pero estaba sumamente agradecido porque Kate estuviera allí.  
De alguna forma, no sólo había conseguido calmar a su hermana, también lo había tranquilizado a él.  
-Creo que…me duele un poco la cabeza-. Fingió Kate-. Será mejor que vuelva a casa.  
Hyacinth se giró hacia ella con pucheros.  
-¿Es por mi culpa, verdad? Perdí la oportunidad de pasear a Newton.  
-¿Se siente bien, Srita. Sheffield?  
-Sí, es sólo un pequeño dolor de cabeza-. Entonces se acercó hacia Hyacinth-. Aún así Newton debería tener su paseo, ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de pasearlo por mí? Ya que somos amigas me atrevo a pedírtelo.  
Hyacinth tomó la correa completamente extasiada.  
-¿Podemos, hermano? ¡Por favor!  
Él no la escuchó porque seguía pendiente del rostro de Kate.  
-La acompañaremos hasta su casa, si no se encuentra bien…  
-Me encuentro perfectamente, son sólo unos pocos metros.  
-Sin embargo…  
-Puede verme desde aquí…-. Kate señaló el camino por el que habían venido-. Descansaré un poco y vendré a buscar a Newton.  
-No se preocupe, nosotros se lo llevaremos hasta su casa.  
Kate se despidió de ellos y Anthony susurró un “gracias” en su oído cuando Hyacinth estaba distraída.  
-Tienen suerte de tenerse unos a otros, milord.-. Y se marchó después de recibir un abrazo de Hyacinth que corría con Newton para todas partes.  
Mucho más tarde, después de haber pasado una hora más en compañía de su hermana y el corgi más gordo del país, después de que Hyacinth volviera a pedirle perdón y él le asegurara que estaba todo bien, después de que declararan que había sido la mejor tarde de sus vidas, después de devolverle el perro a la Srita. Sheffield, después de recibir un reto de parte de su madre por haber desaparecido así con la menor de sus hijas, después de que Hyacinth gritara en medio de la cena que “habían paseado con la amiga de Anthony”, después del interrogatorio desmedido de sus hermanos, Anthony se tumbó en su cama.  
No sentía deseos de salir esa noche, en parte porque había estado corriendo de aquí para allá todo el día y en parte porque aún estaba bastante conmocionado.  
No se había dado cuenta la cantidad de momentos que se había perdido de sus hermanos menores, en el afán de cumplir con otros roles.  
No se había dado cuenta lo mucho que necesitaba esa tarde con Hyacinth.  
Debía tomar varias decisiones importantes para su vida y la de sus hermanos.  
Primero debía tomar una esposa y brindarle un heredero a su familia.  
Luego debía encontrar la manera de equilibrar su tiempo personal, con su tiempo como vizconde, con su tiempo para su familia. No quería que algo así volviera a pasar, no quería que sus hermanos tuvieran miedo de hablar con él.  
Y finalmente, tenía que encontrar la razón por la que había salido corriendo, antes de ir al café, a comprar el broche que Kate Sheffield había estado mirando ensimismada.  
La vendedora le había hecho un gesto cómplice, “Lo vi mirarla” y él no la había retrucado. Lo había comprado en un impulso porque no soportaba la idea de que alguien que no fuese Kate lo tuviese. No soportaba, que Kate no tuviera todo lo que quisiera, por más mundano que fuese.  
Lo hizo girar entre sus dedos mientras lo guardaba en su mesa de noche en un intento de alejar todo tipo de pensamientos porque estaba seguro, completamente seguro y horrorizado por ello, que haría lo imposible porque esa mujer tenga todo lo que la hiciera feliz.  
Y no quería pensar en eso.  
Esa noche, prefería pensar en las risas de Kate y Hyacinth mientras probaban el pastel de fresas.


End file.
